Coordinated Multi-Point transmission (CoMP) is known as one methods for uniforming a throughput in a mobile wireless system for performing communications between a base station apparatus (eNodeB) and a mobile station apparatus (User Equipment: UE). The CoMP enables the same signal to be transmitted in the same frequency bandwidth to the same mobile station apparatus from a plurality of adjacent cells. Alternatively, the CoMP enables avoidance of interference with the mobile station apparatus so that each of the plural adjacent cells stops outputting in a frequency resource for transmitting the signal to the mobile station apparatus from another cell. Thus, the CoMP is a scheme for improving a throughput by increasing SINR (Signal to Interference plus Noise Ratio) in a specified mobile station apparatus through coordination of the plurality of cells. The cell coordination may be replaced by sector coordination.
Jing L I et al., “A Novel Transmission Scheme and Scheduling Algorithm for CoMP-MIMO in LTE-A System”, Beijing University of Posts and Telecommunications Beijing P.R. China, 100876